Night Terrors
by Star Convoy
Summary: Sonic has been having nightmares recently, and they are more than they seem to be. *Finished! Please review!!*
1. Nightmare

Night Terrors  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: This makes reference to events from my previous fics so read them if you get confused.  
  
Sonic was having a dream of him running along a stone roadway. It was very vivid as well, it's as if he were running the road in real life! He never had a dream this detailed and realistic before, not since the dream he had when he saws his mothers clone killed in front of his very eyes. He reached the end and entered a circular room. When he stepped onto the circle in the middle a trap door activated and he fell.  
  
He landed and got up from the floor. His jaw dropped when he saw what was in the room. All his friends, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Maria, Amy, everyone, even his parents, they were all on the floor dead. They all had stab wounds in the same place. Right were their hearts would be. He then heard someone laugh; it was Metal Sonic's evil cackle. "Where are you Metal Sonic? Show yourself!"  
  
He didn't show, all he heard was his voice. "Well Sonic, surprised about what I did to your friends?" "Why'd you do this? Especially to Maria and my parents, they had no intention of stopping you or Eggman!" "I killed your parents because of who they are. I knew that killing them would get to you. And Maria because of her relationship with Shadow, and that she is now Tails mother." "You know about that?" "We are always trying to find information on all of you, see what's going on. What I find strange is that she's twenty three and she's in love with a guy old enough to be her father." "Age doesn't matter, it's what you feel in your heart that matters most."  
  
He heard that cackle again. Metal Sonic showed himself, he was standing cloaked somehow in front of him. "Yes, how you feel in your heart. Your feeling for them must have been strong, especially for Amy, and now they are dead." "Dead by your hands you monster, THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!" Sonic launched at Metal Sonic with a spin attack at maximum force. Doing this was dangerous; the force could hurt him as well. He hit Metal Sonic and heard his body being shattered by the force. He slammed him into a wall and jumped back. Metal Sonic was lying there his body a mess; parts and circuitry exposed everywhere.  
  
Then he laughed again, and his body began repairing itself. His body was restored to perfect condition; he looked as if he had just come off the assembly line. "What the, how?" "I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine." He fired a shot at Sonic, which hit his right side. Sonics side burned with pain, he could smell his burnt flesh. He got up and tried to run but Metal Sonic hit some nearby explosive canisters and Sonic went flying forward. He now had pain up and down his back; he could smell burnt fur now.  
  
He found himself suddenly on a platform with jagged rocks all around. He heard Metal Sonics cackle, he couldn't tell where it was coming from, it was all around. He saw a large object in front of him. It was Metal Sonic, grown to many times his original size. He was so large that his hands must have been the size of a house! Sonic backed away, he was horrified, and he was scared to death. "My power is infinite Sonic! Prepare to join your friends in death!" He let out a loud scream as Metal Sonics hand came closer.  
  
Sonic sat upright in bed screaming his lungs out. His screaming was so loud it scared the hell out of Amy. "What's wrong Sonic?" All she could make out of his next sentence was "Amy chan." He had been so scared he started speaking in Japanese and his breathing was heavy. His Japanese was perfect, as if he had been speaking it all his life. Actually he HAD been speaking it all his life since his mother was Japanese. "In English Sonic I can't understand you." "I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry." "What happened?" "I had a horrible nightmare, I saw you, Tails, Shadow, everyone, even my parents, all slaughtered, killed by Metal Sonic. I hit him with a full force spin attack but all his damage healed by itself. Then I was on a platform with jagged rocks all around and he is now huge! And he reached out for me and I woke up."  
  
"Don't worry Sonikuu, it was only a dream." "I know, but it was so real, it was so real." Amy could tell by his voice that he was frightened. She hugged him and patted the fur on his back, it was their way of telling the other not to worry, they're there. After a few minutes he had calmed down and he kissed Amy. After he kissed her he whispered, "Wo ai ni Amy chan." This was the only Japanese phrase she knew. It translated as; "I love you." She kissed him and whispered, "Wo ai ni Sonikuu." The laid back down and went back to sleep.  
  
At Eggman's base Eggman Metal Rouge, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles were watching the scene. "So this is how it begins?" Asked Metal Rouge. "Yes, we were lucky to have got the device on Sonic." "We? I was the one who shot the thing at him Metal Sonic!" "If it were not for us distracting his friends they would have caught on so shut up!" Knuckles backed off knowing that it was not a good thing to anger his commander. "As I was saying, the device will allow us to manipulate Sonics dreams. We will use it to create nightmares. We will get him so scared he'll be afraid to fight and when he lets his guard down it will reprogram him to serve us!" He started to laugh and the others joined in. 


	2. More nightmares

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: Optic sensors are a robots eyes just so you know. And I forgot to mention with my last chapter, school has started for me so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update every other day as I usually do. But I promise if I can't I'll try and keep the wait short.  
  
Sonic and Amy woke up and went downstairs. "Knuckles and Rouge are coming over today aren't they Amy?" "Yeah they are." "I wonder if they'll bump into each other on the doorstep and argue about the Master Emerald." "Not today, I got here before he did." Sonic looked up and saw Rouge hanging from the ceiling. "Looks like being a spy allows you to get anywhere without us hearing you. How long you been up there?" "About three minutes. So anything new going on?" "Well Shadow and Maria adopted Tails." "Really? They adopted fox-boy?" "Yes, they did."  
  
"I swear that's is the one thing I never saw coming!" "Me either." Sonic turned and saw that the new voice was Knuckles the echidna. "First Rouge and now you is there anyone else that is gonna sneak up on us like this? How long have you been here?" "Just got here as soon as you mentioned Miles getting adopted. So anything else going on?" "Not really." "Really no strange dreams or nightmares or anything." Sonic paused for a minute and said, "Well, I did have a nightmare during the night. I saw you guys, Amy, my parents, all dead. You all had been killed by Metal Sonic, I fought him but he recovered all the damage I did. Then I was on a platform and he's grown to immense size. He reached out for me and I woke up."  
  
"Damn, that's freaky." "That wasn't freaky Knuckles that was frightening! You know how frightening it is seeing your friends dead, all slaughtered by your worst enemy? And said enemy being able to heal himself? It scared the hell out of me!" "I bet it is. There is an old meditation technique, which can help clear your mind. If you have another one stop by the island, trust me last time I had some nightmares several days in a row I meditated and it got rid of them. In fact, I haven't had a nightmare since." "I'll keep that in mind Knux, thanks."  
  
That night Sonic dreamed again. This time he was running through the city. As before it felt as if he were really running the city. He came to a cave and entered it. Inside the cave was a combination of several of the cave bases Eggman and Metal Sonic used in the past. He recognized the paths from several of the ones he had been in. He rounded a corner and stood frozen in terror.  
  
In front of him was Amy, who was stuck, being held in place by some metal claws. A machine approached her, it had many spiked protrusions on it's front. Sonic ran forward and ran into something that gave him an electrical shock. He dried to use his homing attack to punch through it but he was bounced into another electrical field behind him. "You can't get past our force fields Sonic. They are too strong for you." He saw Metal Sonic and Metal Amy decloak in front of him. "Now watch as your girlfriend dies. The machine approached and the protrusions reached out for Amy. The scene was so horrific that it is best left undescribed. "Amy.NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The dream ended at that moment.  
  
Sonic woke up screaming again and scaring the hell out of Amy. "What's wrong Sonikuu?" "Amy chan?" he looked at Amy and held her in a tight hug and started repeating, "Thank Kami, thank Kami." "I assume that means thank God?" "Yes it does." His breathing was once again heavy and was also covered in nervous sweat like before. "I had another nightmare, I saw you killed, it was so horrific that it's best I don't describe it, just thinking about it horrifies me." "Was it Metal Sonic?" "No, it was a machine, it had a lot of spikes on it." "I seem to remember something like that, It was when I had amnesia and we were in the cave." "Maybe Metal Sonic and Metal Amy were going to kill you using it, do you remember any more?" "No, I don't remember much from when I was amnesiac." "I better go see Knux tomorrow, I need that meditation to clear my head." She started to brush the fur on his back since he was very frightened, he really needed it.  
  
At Eggman's base Metal Sonic, Metal Amy, and Eggman were watching what was going on. "Maybe I shouldn't have had that midnight snack before I watched that." The lights on Metal Sonics optic sensors rolled as if to say, "I can't belive you just said that out loud." "I saw that Metal Sonic." Metal Sonic ignored him. "Don't you think that was a tad bit gruesome?" "Yes, but it will really help us achieve our goal. Once he has become a coward we will reprogram his brain and with his help we'll control his friends and then the world!" Metal Sonic and the others started laughing again. 


	3. Meditation

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic grabbed his Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to go to floating island. Knuckles had told him that there was a meditation technique, which could clear his mind and would stop his nightmares. At least he hoped it would work, but he trusted Knuckles. He appeared on the island and started searching for Knuckles. After a few minutes he found him. Oddly enough, he was with Rouge. "Hey Knuckles." "Hey Sonic, nightmares again?" "Yes, I really don't want to mention the last one, it, was horrible." "I understand, come with me."  
  
"What's with Rouge being here, I thought you wouldn't let her come within ten feet of the island." "I'm not here for the Master Emerald this time, just here to visit this beautiful island." "You may be but I still don't trust you, and if you try and take it Chaos will stop you." A hand made of water appeared as Knuckles finished his sentence and waved to the three before disappearing. The stopped near some ruins and sat down.  
  
"First clear your mind, focus on nothing, do not pay attention to what's around you." Sonic did what Knuckles asked and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Now focus on something you like, or someone you love, focusing on the good will help clear your mind." Sonic focused on what Knuckles most likely knew he would, he focused on Amy. She was in his eyes the most beautiful hedgehog in the world, sure she was a bit of a pain before they got together but that was her way. He remembered all the times they spent together, their first hug, their first kiss, watching the sunset over Station Square. Remembering it brought a smile to his face.  
  
A short time later Knuckles said that they had enough meditation. "Well that was a waste of half an hour." "Half an hour, felt a lot shorter." "Time goes by fast when meditating, how do you feel?" "Great! My mind is perfectly clear! I feel like a new man! Thanks Knuckles, that really helped." "No problem Sonic, you best be going back now." "Yeah, see ya." Sonic took out his Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled back home.  
  
When he got back Amy was waiting for him. "Well how did it go?" "Great! My mind is clear, that meditation technique works wonders!" "Hopefully you won't have anymore nightmares." "Yeah especially after last nights, just THINKING about it scares the hell out of me." "Yeah, and you're screaming scares the hell out of me." "I noticed that, I hope that tonight I have a sound sleep with out any nightmares."  
  
That night Sonic had another dream. Just a run through the forest, and it seemed real. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing; it was just like his other nightmares. He ran out onto the hills overlooking the city and stopped dead in his tracks. Station Square was in ruins, every building was bombed. And down another hill, his friends, all dead. They looked like that they had gone out in the fight of their lives, he heard footsteps and when he turned he got backhanded. The figure picked him up and started punching him. After a few minutes Sonic looked at Metal Sonic. "You can either surrender and live in Eggmans prison or die here, which do you chose?" Sonic sad nothing and coughed up some blood. Metal Sonic took out his quill and thrust it forward.  
  
Sonic woke up and screamed. As usual his breathing was heavy and he was drenched in sweat. "Another one?" "Hai, Amy chan." "What happened this time?" "I saw you and everyone else dead, but this time you guys went out in one hell of a fight. And Station Square was, destroyed. All the building were in ruins, the skyscraper were practically average size with the rest of the city! And Metal Sonic attacked; he backhanded me and beat me so bad I was coughing up blood. He went to stab me and I woke up." "I thought that meditation was supposed to help." "Yeah, I'll have to ask Knuckles about that tomorrow." 


	4. Fourth nightmare

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: '' indicates thoughts  
  
At Eggmans base Metal Sonic was smiling. "Our plan is working. Soon Sonic will be under our control, just one more nightmare and we will have broken him!" "Just remember, this nightmare needs to be strong in order for it to work." "Yes sir I know, I have a nightmare right here that will break him." He showed Eggman the nightmare he had prepared. Eggman smiled as he watched, this plan was going to work, and soon he would rule.  
  
Sonic appeared on Angel Island using Chaos Control. Unfortunately he appeared above Knuckles and Chaos and he fell and Chaos broke his fall. Chaos reformed himself and glared at Sonic. "Watch where you're landing!" "Sorry Chaos." "Hey Sonic, sleep well last night?" "No, the meditation didn't work" "It didn't?" "Nai, this time I saw the city destroyed and everyone dead, you guys looked as though you put up a hell of a fight." "How bad was the destruction?" "The city was almost leveled Knux, any ideas why it didn't work?" "Maybe since I was teaching you it distracted you. Since you know how it try it when you have some free time with no distractions see if that works." "I will Knux, thanks." He said goodbye and Chaos Controlled back home.  
  
When he got back home Amy was waiting for him. "What did he say?" "He said maybe since he was speaking to me he distracted me, he said I should try it alone with no distractions see if that works, here's hoping." He went into another room and meditated for an hour. That night he dreamed again, this time he was in a dark room, and his friends were chained on the walls, they all had been badly beaten and had numerous bruises cuts and very large gashes. Shadow looked up and spoke, "Sonic, why did, you let us, die?" "I didn't Shadow, I would never let you or anyone die." He noticed the others weren't moving, they were either unconscious or dead. "You failed us Sonic, you.failed.us." His eyes closed and his head went limp, he was dead.  
  
He heard some footsteps behind him, he already knew who it was before he spoke. "They're all dead Sonic, you failed. You failed your mission and you failed them." Sonic didn't bother to respond he just slammed into him with full force and sent him into a wall. He picked up a pipe on the ground and hurled at Metal Sonic and it pinned him to the wall. Metal Sonic laughed as the damage was repaired and he blasted part of the pipe. He pulled the rest out of him and that damage was healed as well. He began to glow and let out a large yellow blast at Sonic. Sonic screamed as the blast came at him.  
  
Sonic woke up screaming again same as the last few nights. "What happened this time? "I saw you all chained to a wall, you were all badly beaten. Metal Sonic appeared and healed all the damage I did as usual, then he fired a large blast at me and I woke up." "What could be causing these nightmares?" "I don't know Amy, I don't know."  
  
Later on Sonic thought a nice run would help clear his mind. Of course he knew that it wouldn't help but he needed to be alone. Those nightmares were scaring the hell out of him, what would happen with the next one? Would he see Amy brutally killed again? See everyone brutally killed? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out. He stopped a little later outside of a cave. Oddly enough he knew the exact route to the cave. 'Weird, I knew the way here yet I haven't been this way before, might as well do some exploring.' Metal Sonic watched and smiled, this was it. He activated the reprogrammer and watched as it activated, and worked. Now Sonic was under their control, and he would use him to capture the others. 


	5. Sonic a traitor?

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Amy heard a car pull up and Shadow Maria and Tails entered. "Hello Amy, where's Sonic?" "He said he was going out for a run, but that was three hours ago." "Three hours? What's taking him?" "I don't know." Just then there was a thud at the door, Amy looked outside and saw a small video screen on the ground. It activated and Metal Sonic appeared. "I bet you want to know where Sonic is, he's with me. If you want to save him come to this location." A set of coordinates appeared on the screen and Tails found the area he was at. "He's at a cave near here, we better get going." Shadow and Amy hopped on the Tornado and drove off.  
  
When the entered the cave there were three paths. The middle one had Amy's picture next to it and the others were unmarked. Tails looked at his radar for a moment. "The left path has a lot of enemies so I'll go down that way. Dad, you take the left." They nodded and went down their paths. Amy fought quite a bit of enemies in her path. And all the traps were for capture and not killing as usual. She came to a room and a door shut behind her. Metal Sonic and Eggman said nothing; Metal Sonic pressed a button and a figure stepped out. It was easy to identify even with the Metal parts.  
  
It was Sonic.  
  
"You bastards you've roboticized him!" "Actually we just gave him some armor. He's under our control already so we didn't need the roboticizer. Sonic, capture her!" Sonic activated a jet pack and flew at Amy. She tried to one but there was no way out and she was pressed against the wall with Sonics armored hand around her throat. The armor wasn't much, the arms some one the head and the jet pack but that was it. "Amy Rose either surrender yourself to Eggman and become a soldier or you will be taken by force or killed." "Sonikuu it's me, Amy chan! Don't you remember?" Sonic said nothing. "I repeat either surrender willfully or be taken by force or killed, make you choice." "Stop right there Sonic!" Sonic turned and saw Shadow and Tails in a door way.  
  
"Let's fight, with one stipulation Sonic." "Name it." "If I win we go free for today, of not we will become slaves." Sonic looked at Eggman who nodded telling him it was all right." "Accepted." The two charged each other and at the last second Shadow jumped and avoided a punch from Sonic. Sonic punched and shot at Shadow who dodged expertly. "How can you win if you do not fight back?" Shadow didn't answer him and just fought him. He jumped over him and when Sonics back faced Tails Shadows plan was to begin. It looked as though nothing happened but Sonic started to get dizzy and clutched his head. Sonic regained his senses, looked at his armor and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Amy ran to Tails and asked, what did you do?" "I created a new invention which shoots out an invisible beam of magnetic energy. Magnets are dangerous to the metals brains so I thought we could use it to deactivate them. When I detected something attached to Sonics brain stem I thought that it was controlling him and my magnet beam would deactivate it, looks like I was right." Sonic fired at Eggman and Metal Sonic, his blast smashed the control panel and hit Metal Sonic. Him and the rest then left using Chaos Control. "Sir, can you activate the armors self destruct mechanism?" "Hold on I'll try! The consoles wrecked and it's hard to see with the smoke!"  
  
Outside Sonic removed the armor and threw it on the ground; he then looked at Amy and hugged her. "Tails see if you can hack into the armors databanks and see if you can discover the location of Eggmans base." As he finished the sentence the armor exploded. "He must have wanted to keep his base location secret, maybe whatever he used to control me might have it, better get to the GUN doctors so they can get it out and analyze it." They headed for the GUN base and got the chip removed but the only location data in it was the cave. "Anything else on the thing?" "Besides programming for your brain it has some images in it." Sonic and the others looked at the screen and saw images from his nightmares. "So they used this to create my nightmares! They must have wanted to freak me out and use it to control me!" "Nightmares?" "It's a long story Shadow." "Don't worry, I've got plenty of time."  
  
That night Sonic had a dream. He saw all the metals that were very tiny in a clear box. They were firing at the walls trying to get out and Metal Sonic stopped them since they were wasting energy. He looked at Sonic and yelled in a high pitched voice, "Let us out of here Sonic or I'll-" He was cut off by Sonic who started shaking the cage. He stopped and Metal Sonic spoke again. "I swear Sonic you'll pay for this one day!" He noticed Metal Shadow throw up one of his hands and yell, "Medic!"  
  
Sonic woke up laughing and Amy wondered what was so funny. "What's so funny?" "I just had a dream, the metals were all in a clear box and couldn't get out. I started shaking them and Metal sonic said I'd pay, and Metal Shadow asked for a medic." The two started laughing. "At least this time it wasn't screaming." "Yeah, from now on, hopefully, we'll get a goodnights sleep." They closed their eyes and went back to sleep. At Eggmans base Metal Sonic was looking at the sky. "This isn't over Sonic. It will not be over until one of us terminates the others life functions, and I will be the one who ends your existence." 


End file.
